A mobile electronic device may capture a mega pixel or higher resolution image by providing a digital camera function, and may display the captured image by using a high definition screen. If a plurality of image sensors are provided for the digital camera function, a three dimensional image or a panoramic function may also be provided.
Currently, a camera is provided, generally, in a front side and/or a rear side of a mobile electronic device. In this case, a camera placed in the front side is generally used when a user captures a user's own image (e.g., a user's face), and a camera placed in the rear side is generally used when the user captures a foreground image. In addition, the mobile electronic device may display an image obtained from at least one of the camera placed in the front side of the mobile electronic device and the camera placed in the rear side of the mobile electronic device.
As described above, if the image is obtained in the mobile electronic device from the camera, the mobile electronic device uses color information to perform an Auto White Balance (AWB) for removing an influence of a light source from a color of an object in an Image Signal Processor (ISP). In this case, since the camera placed in the rear side of the mobile electronic device is generally directed towards a foreground, color elements for performing the AWB are widely distributed. However, the camera placed in the front side of the mobile electronic device is generally used to capture a user's own face, and thus photographed image obtained from the camera placed in the front side of the mobile device does not include widely distributed color elements for performing the AWB, which may cause an error when the electronic device performs the AWB for the photographed image.
Accordingly there is a need for a method and apparatus for determining an AWB by considering a specific main color ratio among AWBs for different cameras in an electronic device having dual cameras. Herein, the specific main color ratio implies a ratio occupied by one specific color in the image obtained from an image sensor of the camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.